codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Hardlight
Hardlight is an FPS video game developed by LDCA corporations and published by Electronic Arts.The game is set around an American special forces group that is tasked with hunting down a terrorist bent on creating a socialist world.The gameplay is very similiar to Cod games but much more smooth. Singleplayer Plot The year is 2027,and the world is in chaos.A mysterious terrorist who calls himself "Marshall" is gathering support from millions by releasing short television broadcasts advertising socialism.His words are so convincing multiple countries,including Bulgaria and Brazil have undergone revolutions supporting socialism and Marshall. A CIA agent named Shaun Cooper was sent to Bulgaria to gather intel on Marshall.After disguising himself as a rebel and killing Bulgarian loyalists to try to get close to Marshall,he was discovered seconds after finding out marshall's real name,and was killed before he could tell anyone. James "Shrapnel" Davis and Martin "Host" Garcia,members of the 1ST Marine recon,were picked to meet up with Allen "Clark" Nelson from the CIA in Sofia,Bulgaria.After meeting up at an old church,the three fought through the city,fighting against now soldiers of Socialist Bulgaria.Eventually they reach a building were one of Marshall's closest aids,codenamed "Court".After interrigating Court,the group discovers Marshall had gone to Georgia,to oversee a revolution begining there.Host shoots Court,and group escapes by stealing a Mi-3 Hoplite parked on the roof. Meanwhile,Adrian Bhukov of the Polish Grom,along with other Grom members,hunts down a rebel Socialist general in Brazil.Bhukov and the team deploy from zodiacs in Rio,and after fighting through slums and the city streets,assasinate the general,Bhukov and his team must run to the extraction chopper quickly before a socialist chopper kills him.Most of the team is killed,a one of his squad members detonates a bomb on there chest while admitting to support Marshall.Only Bhukov survives the explosion.Bhukov is then labeled as a terrorist by both Poland and NATO. Meanwhile,Shrapnel,Host and Clark are shot down over Goergia,and are forced to fight through a town occupied by Socialist Turkmenistani soldiers,eventually,they are forced to hold out in the town square against Turkmenistani soldiers and a T80U tank.Eventually a V-22 Osprey and two Ah-64 Apaches come to evac.Marshall sends a radio call to Host,reavealing that they know oneanother. Once the squad is back in America they are told that Niger,Nigeria,Mali, and Maurtania all joined together into the Socialist states of West Africa .Then the squad is sent to Bamako to try to find Marshall.They sneak into a compound in the middle of city where they find Papers leading to an oil field in southern Mauritania.At the oil field they walk right into a trap and just barely escape before the refinery explodes from c4. The player then returns to Bhukov,in a compound in Mali.After stabbing a guard,taking his shotgun and running through the Compound taking out many guards,Bhukov goes into a room with 10 guards staring him down.Right before he is executed,Shrapnel,Host and Clark breach the room and kill the guards.The game then flashes back 10 minutes and shows Shrapnel and the squad sneak into the Compound.In the room,Bhukov explains his situation to the operatives.Host then shoots Clark and Shrapnel.30 Socialist soldiers cover Host's escape and Bhukov barely escapes alive. Bhukov then goes to Bamako,and sneaks into the city at the same time as the US military is invading.Bhukov fights through the city streets,in a 3-way battle between American soldiers and Socialists.Eventually Bhukov reaches the Host and Marshall in a backalley.After a short hand-to-hand fight with Host resulting in Host being stabbed in the calf,then the neck,then the temple; Bhukov pushes Marshall to the ground,and points the knife at his neck.Marshall then begins to try to persuade Bhukov to support Socialism,and come to his side.The player is then given a choice,kill Marshall,or Join him.If the player kills Marshall,Bhukov plunges the knife deep into his neck,if the player joins Marshall he gives him a hand up and rips the capitalist Polish flag off his uniform. In the ending cutscene,it shows a map of the world.Bulgaria,West Africa,Georgia and Brazil are in red;then,the USA starts to flicker red,and newreports are shown of rioters in Washington DC and NYC.Then the US turns fully red and it shows a USA flag,but with the Socialist red hammer and sickle in place of the 50 stars,and all the white strips changed to blue,and the red strips changed to black.Then the credits begin to roll. Multiplayer The multiplayer of Hardlight is set after the campaign,in a second American civil war between the loyalists and the socialists.It has 40 servers,each holding 500,000,000 players (250,000,000 vs 250,000,000) in a huge map of the whole US,including the ability to go by boat to Hawaii or Alaska.The player will pick their side at the begining of each match.Tanks,jets,helis,apcs,jeeps and civilian vehicles are usable.The player gets to pick their characters gender and facial appearance (not uniform because that goes by class).The 6 classes are:rifleman,marksman,engineer,spec ops,medic, and light machine gunner.